historiawikiaorg_pl-20200216-history
Pogrom aleksandryjski (38 n.e)
Pogrom aleksandryjski (heb. פוגרום אלכסנדריה; gr. Πογκρόμ της Αλεξάνδρειας; łac. Caedes in Alexandria) - umowna nazwa wydarzenia, do którego doszło w 38 roku n.e w Aleksandrii, ówczesnej stolicy Egiptu, który był częścią Cesarstwa Rzymskiego. Wówczas miało miejsce masowe prześladowanie miejscowej diaspory żydowskiej przez grecką większość miasta, wspieraną przez lokalne władze rzymskie, podczas którego dochodziło do rabowania, znieważania, masowych egzekucji i bezczeszczenia ciał pomordowanych. Wydarzenia z tego okresu są relacjonowane przez miejscowego żydowskiego intelektualistę - Filona z Aleksandrii, a także przed dane papirologiczne z tego okresu pogrupowane w tzw. ,,Akta Aleksandryjczyków". W historiografii przyjmuje się te zajścia za pierwszą odnotowaną masową eskalacje przemocy z pobudek nieinnych, jak antysemityzm bez żadnej prowokacji ze strony atakowanych stąd znane jest pod nazwą ,,pogrom aleksandryjski". Tło 'Początki Żydów w Aleksandrii' Aleksandria została założona podczas wizyty Aleksandra Wielkiego w Egipcie w 332 roku p.n.e, ale jej budowa zakończyła się w 320 p.n.e, gdy namiestnik Egiptu, Ptolemeusz Soter uczynił z niej stolice swej satrapii, a następnie niepodległego królestwa i siedzibę założonej przez siebie dynastii. W zamyśle Aleksandra miała być wzniesiona, jak wiele innych miast o tym imieniu, na jego cześć, natomiast Soter i jego potomkowie widzieli w niej głównie grecką kolonię w państwie faraonów zapewniającej monarsze towarzystwo greckich rodaków, których woleli od egipskich "barbarzyńców". Rzeczywiście głównymi osadnikami byli Grecy z Naukratis (innej greckiej miejscowości w Egipcie) oraz macedońscy żołnierze i ich rodziny, a ich potomkowie mieli się stać dominującą grupą etniczną w mieście. Poza tym, w Aleksandrii nie brakowało rodzimych Egipcjan, mieszkańców dawnej wioski znanej w greckich źródłach pod nazwą Rakhotis, na planie której wzniesiono nowe miasto oraz cudzoziemców ulegających wpływowi greckiej cywilizacji i języka, zwłaszcza Syryjczyków, Italików i Żydów. Ci ostatni byli szczególnie liczną i najlepiej zorganizowaną mniejszością stolicy, którzy przeważali w dwóch z pięciu dzielnic głównych Aleksandrii. Według Józefa Flawiusza Żydzi zaczęli osiedlać się w Aleksandrii od początku istnienia miasta, czemu sprzyjał brak granicy między Egiptem, a Palestyną, którą Ptolemeusz Soter zdobył w 320 p.n.e i uprowadził z niej jeńców żydowskich do Egiptu, co tylko przyczyniło się do wzrostu ich liczebności. Aleksandryjscy Żydzi należeli do uprzywilejowanej warstwy Hellenów, co zapewniało im przyjęcie języka greckiego i wpływy cywilizacji hellenistycznej. 'Początki aleksandryjskiego antysemityzmu' Niewątpliwie wrogości do Żydów należy upatrywać się w ich religii, która bardzo kontrastowała z popularnymi zwyczajami ówczesnych Greków. Żydów obowiązywało prawo koszerności, które uniemożliwiało im wspólne uczty z Grekami, którzy mogli uważać towarzyszy broni za niegościnnych. Aleksandryjczycy szczególnie szydzili z zakazu spożywania wieprzowiny. Również obrzezanie - dla Żydów święty rytuał, dla pogan był jedynie okaleczeniem męskości. Gruntowne odrzucenie kultu monarchów i innych bogów, budowało ich wizerunek, jako bezbożników i nielojalnych sług greckich królów i rzymskich cesarzy. Brak wizerunków bóstw w domach modlitw oraz uznanie tylko jednej świątyni, do której wstęp był wzbroniony dla niewiernych musiało budzić wśród sąsiadów Judejczyków plotki i szyderstwa. Źródło antysemityzmu mogło także płynąć z egipskiej wsi, która postrzegała Żydów - jak inne uprzywilejowane grupy obcych - za ciemiężycieli i zbrodniarzy. W okresie ptolemejskim niektórzy pisarze i intelektualiści propagowali antysemickie opowiadania m. in. egipską wersje exodusu, w której Żydzi wywodzili się od parchatych i trędowatych Egipcjan wygnanych przez faraona Amenofisa (Amenhotepa) lub Bokchorisa (Bakenrenefa) za radą wyroczni Amona, mit czczenia głowy osła (Onolatria) w jerozolimskim przybytku, zabijania co dziesięć lat w tejże świątyni Greka w celu konsumpcji czy przysięgania nienawiści wobec Greków z czym polemizował Józef Flawiusz w dziele ,,Przeciw Apionowi". Nie mniej jednak dopóki Egiptem władali Ptolemeusze, nie dochodziło do antysemickich rozruchów. Wszystko się zmieniło wraz z rzymskim podbojem Egiptu w 30 p.n.e. 'Rzymskie porządki' Po aneksji ptolemejskiego Egiptu w 30 p.n.e przez Oktawiana Augusta Rzymianie wprowadzili nowy system rządów. Na czele prowincji stanął prefekt, którego kadencja wahała się od roku do siedmiu lat, któremu podlegały trzy rzymskie legiony, które stały na straży porządku w prowincji. Najbardziej uprzywilejowaną grupą byli rzymscy obywatele, na drugim miejscu byli greccy obywatele Aleksandrii, a na trzecim cała reszta, którą zbiorczo nazywano ,,Egipcjanami". Ten system był niesprawiedliwy, gdyż do grupy drugiej zaliczano wyłącznie "pełnych Greków" lekceważąc odrębne, choć hellenizowane mniejszości, takie jak Żydzi, którzy pomimo bliskości językowej i cywilizacyjnej do Greków, zostali zaliczeni do Egipcjan. Nie mogli służyć w wojsku (choć było od tej reguły wyjątki) i musieli płacić znacznie większy podatek pogłówny niż musieli robić to Aleksandryjczycy, którzy stali się prowincjonalną arystokracją. Rzymianie potwierdzili dla Żydów pewne prawa natury religijnej oraz wprowadzili radę starszych (geruzje) w miejsce wcześniejszego księcia (etnarchy) z czasów ptolemejskich, jako organu autonomicznego regulującego ich życie społeczne, ale poza tym ich pozycja w Aleksandrii uległa zapaści. Od tamtej pory głównym celem aleksandryjskiej społeczności żydowskiej będzie zdobycie obywatelstwa miasta, które zamieszkiwali od wieków, co będzie wzbudzało niechęć pogardzających nimi Greków uważających ich za bezbożnych odmieńców i nieprzyjaciół. 'Prefektura Flakkusa' Jednak okazja do wybuchu antysemityzmu miała pojawić się dopiero wraz z postacią 16 prefekta prowincji Egipt, Aulusa Awiliusza Flakkusa. Był on ostatnim prefektem pryncypatu Tyberiusza, z którym się przyjaźnił i który wzniósł go na stanowisko i pierwszym rządu Kaliguli. Do czasu śmierci tego pierwszego - według Filona z Aleksandrii - odznaczał się energicznością i zaangażowaniem w sprawy kraju, które różniły go od mało profesjonalnych poprzedników. Taka postawa doprowadziła jednak do konfliktu z aleksandryjskimi nacjonalistami, niechętnych panowaniu rzymskiemu. Na ich czele stali: gimnazjarcha, Izydor, pisarz sądowy, Lampon i ich towarzysz, Dionizjos. Inną bardzo poważaną osobą był Apion, znany gramatyk i historyk. Całą czwórkę cechował niebywały antysemityzm, ale Filon skupia się tylko na trzech pierwszych, jako prowodylów przyszłych zamieszek. Wrogość nacjonalistów i Flakkusa miała jednak zakończyć się wraz ze śmiercią Tyberiusza 16 marca 37 roku, gdy prefekt nierozważnie oficjalnie poparł na jego miejsce Gemellusa, wnuka Tyberiusza. Na jego nieszczęście nowym cesarzem, zaledwie dwa dni od śmierci poprzedniego, został Gajusz, syn Germanika i wnuk Druzusa, brata Tyberiusza, który przeszedł do historii, jako Kaligula i słynął ze swojego okrucieństwa. Na miejsce nowego namiestnika kraju nad Nilem upatrzył Kwintusa Makrona, prefekta gwardii pretoriańskiej, który pomógł mu zasiąść na tronie, ale zanim zdążył wypłynąć z Italii, Kaligula uznał jego postać za zbyt wpływową osobę i zmusił go do samobójstwa w 38. Dało to wiarę Flakkusowi, że może jeszcze otrzymać ułaskawienie, jeśli zdobędzie popularność wśród miejscowych Greków. W tym celu, w Serapeum, związał się sekretnym sojuszem z niedoszłymi wrogami: Izydorem i Dionizjosem, co relacjonują ,,Akta Aleksandryjczyków" - w zamian za poparcie tych dwojga, miał wypełniać ich wolę. Po zawarciu przymierza, rzymski namiestnik zaczął faworyzować Greków w rozprawach sądowych nad Żydami okazując tym drugim niechęć. Preludium Herod Agryppa I był synem Bereniki, córki Salome, która była siostrą Heroda Wielkiego oraz Arystobula, syna Heroda Wielkiego i Mariamme I Hasmonejki. Został wysłany na dwór Tyberiusza w Rzymie w celach edukacyjnych i szybko się z nim zaprzyjaźnił, jak i z przyszłym cesarzem Kaligulą. W 34 roku n.e zmarł jeden z synów Heroda Wielkiego, Filip, który w spadku po ojcu otrzymał Baszan (Bataneę) w wyniku czego region ten stał się częścią rzymskiej prowincji Syria. Jednak zaraz po dojściu do władzy Gajusz nadał ten region swemu ulubieńcowi, jako wasalnemu księciu. Agryppa wypłynął statkiem z Ostii, ale nie bezpośrednio do Palestyny, gdyż miał w zamiarze odwiedzić Aleksandrię, gdzie interesy wiódł Aleksander, brat Filona, arcybogaty żydowski alabarcha, tj. kontroler celny transportów ze wschodniej granicy; nieliczny z aleksandryjskich Żydów, który otrzymał obywatelstwo rzymskie. Herod Agryppa słynął z rozrzutności i ciągłych długów, więc liczył na wsparcie pieniężne od strony współrodaka. Przybył do miasta wiosną 38 roku w królewskim orszaku, co zachwyciło tamtejszą judaikę, ale zdenerwowało Greków, którym nie podobała się idea żydowskiego monarchy w ich ojczyźnie. W szkołach publicznie go oczerniano i zbierano różne plotki, aby go ośmieszać. Motłoch dla okazania swej pogardy, pochwycił niejakiego Karabasza, upośledzonego miejscowego, który miał opinię idioty i zabrał go do amfiteatru, gdzie wszyscy zebrali się, aby go udekorować i uczcić jak króla. Flakkus nie próbował ukarać zgromadzonych za ten afront wobec przyjaciela cesarza. Agryppa najwidoczniej wszystko zignorował i po uzyskaniu oczekiwanych pieniędzy zawrócił bezpiecznie w kierunku swego księstewka. Opuszczenie ich miasta przez złego króla nie uspokoiło nastrojów aleksandryjczyków, lecz nawet jeszcze bardziej ich rozeźliło. Przebieg Zaraz po odejściu Agryppy, Flakkus rozkazał wznieść posągi cesarza w aleksandryjskich synagogach, czego podjął się motłoch. Żydzi nie chcąc dopuścić do profanacji swych miejsc kultu, zamknęli je i odmówili udzielenia do nich dostępu. Prefekt w tej sytuacji wydał edykt na mocy, którego Żydów uznano za cudzoziemców, którym nie przysługuje prawo do nienaruszalności zamieszkania. Prawdopodobnie żołnierze rzymscy lub grecka milicja zapędzili wielotysięczną społeczność żydowską w jedno, okrojone miejsce między wybrzeżem, a nekropolią, a Grecy z uciechą rzucili się na opustoszałe żydowskie domy i miejsca pracy, które zupełnie ogołocili. Rabusie paradowali z łupami, często pokazując je okradanym i drwiąc sobie z nich. Każdego Żyda, który wpadł w ręce Greków wpierw obrzucali kamieniami i bili kijami, a widząc swoją bezkarność chwycili za miecze mordując wielu, a innych - mężczyzn, kobiety, dzieci - nawet palili żywcem na stosie. Gdy zabrakło drewna, użyli do tego krzewów, a nieszczęśnicy ginęli raczej od dymu niż ognia. Innych chwytali za kostki i wlekli po ulicach, aby tylko potem ich zdeptać na śmierć. Jeszcze innych ukrzyżowano, a jeszcze żywych przypalano. Ciała pomordowanych wleczono po całym mieście aż nierówność terenu nie rozerwała je na strzępy. Żydowskim kobietom kazano jeść wieprzowinę, a gdy odmawiały poddawano je strasznym torturom. Członków geruzji, żydowskiej starszyzny, Flakkus aresztował i skowanych kazał wlec ich z rynku do teatru, gdzie na oczach antysemitów zostali rozebrani i dotkliwie wybatożeni - niektórzy nawet na śmierć. Filon wymienia trzech jej przedstawicieli - Eudiosa, Tryfona i Audro, którzy zostali uwięzieni i ograbieni. W międzyczasie stłoczeni w jednym miejscu i pozbawieni wszystkiego Judejczycy umierali z głodu, gdyż pogrom trwał miesiąc, a milicja uniemożliwiła zdobycie pokarmu, a każdego kto próbował uciec i został złapany, zabijano po torturach. Aleksandryjskie synagogi zostały spalone, a te których nie udało się spalić, sprofanowano ustanowieniem w nich posągów Kaliguli. Żeby usprawiedliwić swoją bezczynność, Flakkus chciał dowieść, że Żydzi planowali rebelię i posłał centuriona o imieniu Kastor, by sprawdził czy w domach żydowskich była ukryta broń. Gdy nic nie znaleziono, prefekt kazał niejakiemu Bassusowi, zebrać broń z Egiptu i upozorować, że została ona zebrana przez ofiary pogromu. Nic mu to jednak nie dało. Kaligula nigdy nie wybaczył mu poparcia Gemellusa i wysłał z Italii grupkę żołnierzy na czele z setnikiem Bassusem, która przybyła do Aleksandrii i aresztowała Flakkusa podczas uczty w październiku 38. Po aresztowaniu został zesłany na grecką wyspę Andros, gdzie po kilku miesiącach zasiekany przez najemników cesarza. Nowym namiestnikiem Egiptu został Gajusz Witrazjusz Pollia, który najwidoczniej uwolnił Żydów i zakończył pogrom. Konsekwencje Pogrom aleksandryjski nie zniszczył społeczności żydowskiej w Aleksandrii - większość prawdopodobnie przeżyła, ale straty w ludziach musiały być dla niej znaczne. Nie wiadomo czy odzyskali swój majątek. Wiadomo natomiast, że pogrom zbudował trwałą nienawiść między aleksandryjskimi Grekami, a Żydami, która będzie trwać do wojny Kwietusa i niemal zupełnej zagłady Żydów egipskich. Niewątpliwie szok po pogromie i atmosfera w mieście popchnęła wielu Judejczyków od zmiany miejsca zamieszkania i zasilenia pozostałej żydowskiej diaspory. Do sporadycznych napadów i incydentów Greków i Żydów przeciw drugiej stronie dalej dochodziło, więc zwaśnione grupy postanowiły zjednać dla swej sprawy cesarza Kaligulę. Na czele poselstwa greckiego stanęli Apion i Izydor, a żydowskiego - Filon. Celem Żydów było uzyskanie aleksandryjskiego obywatelstwa, a Greków uniemożliwienie im tego. W 40 roku n.e obydwie strony stanęły przed cesarzem w ogrodzie Mecenasa. Kaligula, ogarnięty szaleństwem, jednak nie chciał wysłuchać racji strony żydowskiej skupiając się wyłącznie na braku uznania jego boskości przez wyznawców judaizmu. Koniec końców uznał naród żydowski ,,za bardziej nieszczęśliwy i głupi niż przewrotny" i odprawił posłańców z niczymPhilo: On the Embassy to Gaius - EarlyJewishWritings.com. Antysemici triumfowali, ale na krótko. W 41 n.e Kaligula został zamordowany, a nowy cesarz, Klaudiusz, ponownie zajął się sprawą. Skazał na śmierć Izydora i Lampona za zniewagi pod adresem króla Agryppy, cesarskiego przyjaciela i ironiczne uwagi pod adresem samego Klaudiusza. Natomiast dla rozwiązania sporu posłużył się skarceniem obydwóch stron. Z jednej strony apelując do Aleksandryjczyków, aby odnosili się ,,łagodnie i po ludzku do Żydów, którzy od tak dawna zamieszkują to samo miasto; żeby nie zniesławiać niczego, co tradycyjnie należy do kultu, jaki oddają swemu Bogu, ale pozwolić im żyć zgodnie z ich zwyczajami, których już przestrzegali pod boskim Augustem i które ja sam potwierdziłem po wysłuchaniu obydwóch stron.41 C.E. Embassy Pagan Alexandrians to Emperor Claudius (41-54 C.E.); Center for Online Judaic Studies", a z drugiej strony odmówił Żydom aleksandryjskiego obywatelstwa - ,,Jeśli chodzi o Żydów to nakazuje im, aby nie usiłowali uzyskać więcej niż posiadają, a w przyszłości nie wysyłali dwóch różnych ambasad, tak jakby mieszkali w dwóch miastach, rzecz, która nigdy dotychczas się nie zdarzyła, i nie zakłócali igrzysk prowadzonych przez gimnazjarchów i kosmetów; mieszkając w mieście, które nie jest ich, powinni się zadowolić się korzystaniem z tego, co im przypada z ogólnej obfitości dóbr. Niech nie sprowadzają Żydów z Syrii ani z Egiptu ze spływem Nilu ...41 C.E. Embassy Pagan Alexandrians to Emperor Claudius (41-54 C.E.); Center for Online Judaic Studies". List z jego edyktem został wysłany do Aleksandrii i publicznie odczytany przez nowego rzymskiego prefekta Egiptu, Lucjusza Emiliusza Rektusa, następcy Gajusza Witrazjusza Pollia, i od tamtej pory stał się prawem. Dla Aleksandrii nastał okres spokoju. Zobacz też *Historia Żydów w Aleksandrii *Zamieszki w Aleksandrii (66 n.e) Ciekawostki *Pogrom w Aleksandrii uchodzi w historiografii za pierwszy pogrom antyżydowski, lecz już znacznie wcześniej, bo w 410 roku p.n.e, również w Egipcie okupowanym wówczas przez Persów, na wyspie Elefantyna, gdzie istniała żydowska kolonia mająca nawet własną świątynie, doszło do zbiorowego antysemityzmu. Lokalni egipscy rebelianci Amenirdisu, korzystając z nieobecności perskiego satrapy Arszamy, w 14 roku panowania Dariusza II i skrytego poparcia Wajdrangiego, namiestnika pobliskiej wyspy Syene, ograbili żydowską społeczność i zniszczyli sanktuarium. Nie mamy jednak dowodu na masowe mordy, jak to się działo w Aleksandrii *Zdaniem części biblistów, pogrom aleksandryjski zainspirował autora 3 Księgi Machabejskiej do napisania apokryficznego dzieła, którego głównym tematem są prześladowania Żydów przez pogańskiego króla z dynastii Ptolemeuszów. *Józef Flawiusz wspomina lakonicznie o pogromie aleksandryjskim w ,,Dawnych Dziejach Izraela": ,,Tymczasem doszło do zatargu między zamieszkałymi tam Grekami, a Żydami."Józef Flawiusz, Dawne Dzieje Izraela (pdf) (str. 760) Przypisy Źródła *JewishEncyclopedia.com - Alexandria, Egypt - Ancient *JewishEncyclopedia.com - Ptolemy I *Aleksandra Sienkiewicz-Syldatk Aleksandryjska gmina żydowska w okresie ptolemejskim *Penelope.chicago.edu - Filon; Przeciw Flakkusowi *''Żydzi nad Nilem - Od Ramzesa II do Hadriana - Meleze Modrzejewski Józef'' (str. 219) Kategoria:Pogromy Kategoria:Historia Żydów w Aleksandrii Kategoria:Rzymski Egipt Kategoria:Historia antysemityzmu Kategoria:I wiek n.e